


Chancing Fate: Book 3

by FieryFae



Series: Chancing Fate [5]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Like all the angst and feelings, Movie: Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryFae/pseuds/FieryFae
Summary: Lena, after travelling to the world's end, is reunited with Jack. But there is more to worry about when the East India Trading Company threaten to take away everything that they have. The world is on the edge of a war and Lena, stuck in the middle of it, can't help but worry who will be standing when it's all over.
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Jack Sparrow/Original Character(s), Jack Sparrow/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Chancing Fate [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154414
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Very few lights were out as the night settled over Singapore. Despite the late hour, there were still several people out and about, though it could not be said that they were a comforting sight to see. They weren’t people that Caroline Palmer needed to worry about at the moment. She and Elizabeth Swann sat in a small boat, making their way down the waterway, where they would be meeting with others. 

Two months of internal agony left the world feeling vastly different to Lena. Nothing was the same without Jack beside her, and despite never needing someone before and always being an independent person, she had somehow started depending on him quite a lot. But he wasn’t there to rely on. In fact, there was no one to rely on.

Despite knowing the woman beside her for years, Lena felt like she didn’t know Elizabeth at all. Her friend Lizzy was a distant memory, replaced by the fierce woman that looked like her. Lena knew she had changed as well though, so she couldn’t say it was only Elizabeth that created that feeling between them. She just couldn’t see in herself what had changed, not as easily as with her friend.

Living with pirates tends to do that to a person.

As they traveled, Elizabeth sang quietly, “the bell has been raised from its watery grave; hear its sepulchral tone? A call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sails toward home!... yo ho, all together, hoist the colors high. Yo ho, thieves-”

“And beggars, never say we die,” another voice cut in just as they went to get out. A man stepped out from the shadows, clearly one of Sao Feng’s men as he stood guarding a door along with another pirate. “A dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly women, particularly women alone,” he threatened as he stepped up to the two of them.

Neither woman needed to speak as another voice, one Lena had grown quite accustomed to in the past two months, cut into the conversation. “What makes you think they’re alone?” Barbossa stepped down, joining their group as he looked down at the man in front of them.

“You protect her?” the pirate asked as he stepped between Lena and Elizabeth, looking at Barbossa. A mistake on his part.

Elizabeth pulled out a knife, holding it against his neck as she asked, “And what makes you think I need protecting?”

Lena stepped forward so she could shoot Elizabeth a look. As if they needed to create problems before they even got inside. She had never imagined Elizabeth to be so impulsive and ready to jump into action, yet she had seen this side of her a lot in the last couple months. Lena, on the other hand, still preferred to still her sword if she could.

“Your master’s expectin’ us,” Barbossa said before sending a particular look to Elizabeth, joining the look Lena had already been giving her. “An unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meeting.”

Taking the hint, Elizabeth released the man, shrugging at Barbossa as she did. The action was unapologetic as she stepped aside, waiting for him to lead.

As they walked, the man, whom they learned was called Tai Huang, and his men led them up the path and through the doors, all the while ignoring their quiet conversation. Otherwise, they most certainly would have been under even more suspicion than they already were.

“Have you heard anything from Will?” Elizabeth asked Barbossa as they followed after their guide, keeping enough distance to not be overheard.

Not answering her question, Barbossa instead replied, “I trust young Turner to acquire the charts, and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng.”

“Is he that terrifying?” Elizabeth asked.

“He’s much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play,” Barbossa explained, though he paused to glare at Lena as she scoffed at his words.

With a guilty smile, she nodded as an apology. “We’ll be sure to watch what we say.” She still remembered his earlier words, warning them to watch what they said while around him. They needed to stay on his good side. And mentioning Jack Sparrow was not how that would happen. How they would convince him to get a ship without telling him their purpose would be tricky, but Barbossa had assured them that it would all work out.

Entering the set of doors, the heat was already noticeable as they were greeted by more of Sao Feng’s men. It was anything but a warm welcome however. Asked to leave their weapons, Lena shifted uncomfortably as she slid a hand across her belt, resting on her blade. Even if she knew she wouldn’t get further without taking it off, it didn’t make her any less comfortable with the idea of walking in empty handed. Even with a backup plan.

Reluctantly, she placed her sword, pistol, and a small knife she had taken to carrying onto the table, along with Barbossa’s weapons. It was a strange feeling, surrounded by potential enemies without the familiar weight resting against her waist. Elizabeth, on the other hand, made no move as she stood with no weapons in sight.

With their weapons handed over, Elizabeth moved to step forward, only for Tai Huang to hold up his hand, halting her. “You think because she is a woman, we would not suspect her of treachery?” he asked Barbossa, while also eyeing Lena, knowing she had already been carrying weapons.

“Well, when you put it that way,” Barbossa said, unable to argue.

“Remove, please,” Tai Huang said as he waited for Elizabeth to comply.

With little else to do, Elizabeth removed her outer layer, revealing a harness underneath, that held a small arsenal. One by one, she removed the guns from their straps and placed them down, adding to the ever-growing pile of weapons.

Almost embarrassed for her friend, Lena looked aside, hiding her face as Elizabeth continued to pull out weapons, finally finishing as she placed a bomb and one final gun, hidden in her boot, upon the table. She would never understand why she carried so many excessive weapons with her. Lena had argued with her beforehand that it would be found out anyway, but Elizabeth didn’t care. There was no way for them to use all of it either, even if they did manage to sneak it in.

Finally, with a mountain of weapons on the table, they were ready. Or so they thought. Until Tai Huang repeated, “remove, please,” with far more emphasis than needed and a sleazy smile to go with it.

Appalled by the suggestion, both Lena and Elizabeth froze, sharing a look at what was expected of them. They both knew there was little choice in the matter though if they were to carry through with their plan and go in to speak with Sao Feng.

If she hadn’t been uncomfortable before, it was now as they walked through the bath house, surrounded by pirates and feeling very bare. Lena was starting to wish she hadn’t been so determined to be topside during this mission. No matter how much she needed the charts, this had never been something she considered she would have to work through.

Tugging desperately at the bottom of the robe, she walked very carefully, afraid to reveal more than she already had. She would have loved to hit those men, and she knew Elizabeth would agree. Scantily clad in nothing but a thin robe that barely came to their thighs, they were on full display. Meanwhile, Barbossa stood the same as always, not a single layer removed from his hat down to his boots. All because they were women. It was sickening.

After an agonizing walk across the area, they finally stopped before the man Lena assumed was Sao Feng, set in his own private area with two women attending to him.

“Captain Barbossa. Welcome to Singapore,” he greeted before he said to one of the ladies beside him, “more steam.”

With the pull of a string, more steam filled the room as he continued speaking. “I understand you have a request to make of me.”

“More of a proposal to put to ye,” Barbossa corrected. “I have a venture underway and happen to find myself in need of ship and a crew.

“This is an odd coincidence,” Sao Feng said, giving nothing away to why it would be so.

Elizabeth jumped in then, stepping up from behind Barbossa as she asked eagerly, “because you happen to have a ship a and crew you don’t need?”

Unamused, Sao Feng explained, “No. Because, earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle’s temple and tried to make off with these.” Off to the side, rolled up and sitting unassuming, was a chart that he picked up. “The navigational charts. The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn’t it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?”

“It would strain credulity at that,” Barbossa admitted as he watched somewhat wearily to what would follow.

Lena glanced at Elizabeth, knowing who they most likely were talking about. It seems they didn’t get the charts after all, which put a slight hitch in their plans.

Sao Feng stepped forward as he waved towards his men. Off to the side, they watched as Will was pulled up from a tub of water, arms tied to a post as he took a deep breath, finally out of the water.

“This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?” Sao Feng asked as he looked at the three of them, all shaking their heads as they said nothing. They couldn’t give anything away or it would fall through. “Then I guess he has no further need for it,” he said as he walked up to Will. With a stake in hand, Sao Feng moved, ready to slam it into Will, causing Elizabeth to gasp, jerking unintentionally at the risk of Will being threatened.

Lowering his hold on Will, Sao Feng turned with a hard look on his face as he looked at Barbossa, Lena and Elizabeth. “So, you come into my city, and betray my hospitality.”

“Sao Feng,” Barbossa stepped up quickly, trying to assuage him, “I assure you, I had no idea-”

“That he would get caught?!” Sao Feng interrupted with a yell. “You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones’ locker. When I cannot help but wonder, why?”

Barbossa tossed Sao Feng a piece of eight, which he quickly snatched from the air and held it up to his ear, listening without prompting. “The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honor the call,” Barbossa explained.

Lena could only hope that the change of topics would be enough to distract him. She didn’t know how the man felt about Jack, but Barbossa had made it very clear that it wasn’t in a positive light. She deeded this to work though. She didn’t care what reason people used in order to agree to the trip, she just needed them to agree. Stepping forward cautiously, still not saying anything, she waited to see what would happen.

Sao Feng still considered his words as he called to one of the ladies, “more steam.” Though when she pulled the lever, it seemed that nothing happened, prompting him to yell it again, louder, as if his anger would make it happen quicker.

Finally, as steam began filling the room again, Sao Feng said, “there’s a price on all our heads, it is true. Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates.”

Barbossa was quick to cut in, not wishing to linger on the idea of betrayal when they needed Sao Feng on their side. “The first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. That rule has been challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett.”

“Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court?” Sao Feng challenged. “What can any of us do?”

“You can fight!” Elizabeth yelled as she stepped forward, shaking off one of Sao Feng’s men as he went to grab her shoulder. “You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore! Would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water!”

Lena clenched her fists, annoyed at Elizabeth’s rash speech. “Don’t instigate him,” she muttered under her breath. She felt she could win over the world with speeches, but that didn’t always work if she was going to start challenging all the players they needed to be on the same side.

“Elizabeth Swann, there’s more to you than meets the eye, isn’t there? And the eye does not go wanting.” Sao Feng looked over Elizabeth before he paused then as he turned to look at Lena, “And Caroline Palmer, who has been strangely silent this whole time.” His suspicion was clear as he looked between the group, reminding them, “but I cannot help but notice. You have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones’ locker?”

“Jack Sparrow.”

Lena could have kicked Will if he had been close enough. Cursing to herself, she had to wonder how he couldn’t have picked up on the fact that they were avoiding his name.

Will didn’t stop there, saying, “he’s one of the pirate lords.”

Walking away, the tension was clear on Sao Feng as controlled his words carefully, anger in his tone. “The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead... is so I can send him back myself!”

“But he needs to be there with the other pirate lords, for the Brethren Court,” Lena spoke up, looking between Sao Feng and Barbossa, hoping he would be able to convince him to go along with that line of reasoning.

Picking up where she left off, Barbossa tried to persuade him. “Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So, we must go and get him back.”

“So, you admit, you have deceived me,” Sao Feng said before he yelled, “Weapons!”

At once, all of Sao Feng’s men drew their weapons, surrounding the group as they stood in the middle of the area, weaponless with only words to help them.

Barbossa held out his hands placatingly as he said, “Sao Feng I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable.”

His words were contradicted however, as at that moment, their back up plan came into account. From the slits in the wood beneath them, the crew, hidden in the underbelly of the bathhouse, tossed up a pair of swords for each of them. Positioned perfectly, Lena, Elizabeth and Barbossa all stood with a sword in each hand.

Next they knew, Sao Feng reached for a man near him, pulling him back as he placed his sword to his neck. “Drop your weapons or I kill the man!”

At once, everyone froze as they looked around, confusion evident as no one spoke. It was not something Lena had expected, as he was clearly not with them or Sao Feng, which made her weary of what that might mean for everyone there. A third party was not needed or expected during these negotiations.

“Kill him, he’s not our man,” Barbossa said, uncaring of the man’s fate.

Will seemed to be thinking the same thing as Lena as he spoke. “If he’s not with you, and he’s not with us...who’s he with?”

The world seemed to pause in the room as everyone looked around, as if waiting for an answer to appear. And it did. Bursting through the wooden dividers and doors, numerous soldiers bearing the East India Trading Company’s logo appeared, immediately opening fire on anyone within range and bringing out weapons, ready to fight in close combat if needed.

Every corner of the room turned into an all-out battle between EITC and Sao Feng’s men while Lena and the others were trapped in the middle of it. Left with no choice but to focus on making it out alive, Lena held the swords tight as the first soldiers reached them, swords colliding as even more stormed the building. As she pushed past one, another followed, swords swinging constantly as the firing of guns echoed behind her, taking down others around her. Mid swing, her sword fell short as one of Sao Feng’s pirates fell onto the soldier before her, taking them both out of range.

With an opening, Lena dashed towards the doors, spotting Barbossa, Elizabeth and Will, all moving towards that direction as the soldiers slowly pushed their way further into the bathhouse. As she went, she continued blocking any blows that came her way and swinging at anyone she saw poised to fire, not caring who they were aiming at. It didn’t take too long before they found themselves backed into a corner, a line of soldiers in position before them, prepared to fire. Just as they readied their guns, an explosion went off beneath them, scattering the men and giving them the perfect opportunity for escape.

At once, everyone pushed their way through the doors, allies and enemies alike, as they were chased into the streets of Singapore. Lena only had a few seconds to catch sight of Elizabeth and Will in front of her, while Barbossa was just a few steps behind her with Sao Feng by his side. Every turn they took into the streets presented more obstacles as they dashed through the markets, knocking over civilians, soldiers, and pirates alike.

Lena sliced at one soldier as he appeared in front of her, coming from the side as he cut off her path. Luck would have it that she didn’t have to worry about him as an explosion went off, shaking the ground they were on. Rather than trying to keep herself stable, Lena took the chance to tackle him, knocking them both to the ground before she scrambled up and continued past him.

With that first explosion, she had a feeling it was going to get a lot louder. Not wasting any more time with fighting if she could, she ran towards the docks. Hopefully someone had a plan figured out on how to get out of this mess.

Just as she neared the docks, Barbossa was already there though the rest of the crew was drawing near.

“What’s the plan?” Lena asked as she stopped beside the captain.

Barbossa was otherwise occupied as he looked at Will who appeared first, with an entire group of Sao Feng’s men behind him. Just moments after him, Elizabeth appeared as well as Gibbs and the rest of the crew, gathering behind her and Barbossa.

“You got the charts?” Barbossa asked as he looked at Will, suspicion clear in his voice.

Lena had to admit, she was thrilled to hear that, regardless of how he had managed to snag them.

“And better yet, a ship and a crew,” Will countered, which explained why the group behind him weren’t currently attacking them.

Elizabeth stepped up then, asking, “Where’s Sao Feng?”

“He’ll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove,” Will explained.

Tai Huang stepped forward around Will as he gestured down the docks. “This way, be quick.”

It seemed they truly did have everything they needed. Following after them, the group moved quickly as they boarded one of Sao Feng’s ships, his men following them onto the ship. As they moved out, Lena couldn’t help but stand by the railing, watching Singapore slowly move further away. None of it made sense. Sao Feng had been ready to kill them. She supposed that being attacked by the East India Company, regardless of what his position had been before, could help him make a decision.

Either way, they had what they needed. What she needed. Whether he showed up for the Brethren Court or not didn’t matter to her. She knew she should care more, but the world could have been burning and she wouldn’t feel the need to help at the moment. Because she felt like she was only a few steps away from finding Jack.

If everything proved true, the navigational chart would lead them to Davy Jones’ Locker and lead her to Jack. Closing her eyes, her grip tightened on the railing as she couldn’t help the swell of hope that took hold as she realized just how close they were. She had to have faith this would work. Everyone seemed to believe that it was a place they could truly get to. Tia Dalma. Barbossa. Even Sao Feng had spoken like it was possible to some extent.

It was what she had been terrified and reluctant of the past two months, but she believed. With her whole heart, she finally believed she would see Jack again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lena's Journal – July 15, 1729_

_This chart that we've gone all over the earth looking for is complete nonsense. I have never seen such a thing and I can't understand a thing on it. How does one read a map that changes? Plus, there are items drawn onto it along with words that mean nothing to me. I am starting to have my doubts about this map. How can we make it to the Locker if we can't understand the map?_

_Regardless of understanding the map, Barbossa has kept us on course since leaving Singapore. I can't say I have much of an idea as to where we are headed, but I have noticed a shift in temperature. Perhaps I should have prepared for a colder trip. It is certainly not the warm Caribbean I am used to._

_The worst part of this trip is being on this ship with Sao Feng's men. I don't trust them. At all. When asked, Will never gives a real answer as to how he came to his agreement with Sao Feng. There must be a reason they are here, and I worry what that reason is after knowing how much he hates Jack. There is something going on here. I wish I knew what._

* * *

Enormous maintains of ice were scattered across the water, towering over the ship as it moved past them. The only sound to be heard was the water being cut by the ship and the occasional whisper of the crew, too cold to speak loudly.

Lena sat in silence beside Elizabeth, sharing the lone blanket that had been found onboard. They had little need while closer to Singapore, but their travels had taken them into the bitter cold. Muscles tense from shaking in the cold, Lena dreaded the next time she moved, knowing how stiff she would be. While she was better off than the crew, she could still feel the frostbite setting into her skin, cheeks tender from the cold and fingers numb. Her usual blue shirt did nothing to block out the cold, even with the assistance of her jacket overtop.

She let out a shaky breath as she blew the loose strands of hair out of her face, frozen over just like the rest of her hair that was currently pulled back into a braid, just to keep the ice from touching her face. They hadn't been in the freezing temperatures for too long, but she had noticed the chill coming days ago. Over a week and they had yet to find a sure path into world's end. It put a damper on her hope.

The map was cryptic at best. Shifting courses and nonsense words. She had left it to the others to decipher after giving up herself. Part of it was due to the cold. She could hardly think straight, let alone focus on reading a map, when her entire body was trying to simply keep warm. A difficult task it was when she had no desire to move.

She was pulled from her drifting thoughts as Will and Tai Huang walked up to Barbossa, chart in hand.

"Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?" Will asked as he held up the charts, pointing out some of the words written on it.

Unsure what he was talking about, Lena was almost tempted to get up and see what was on the map. However, the cold won out as she remained in her spot, arms wrapped around her as she listened to their conversation.

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" Barbossa asked, catching the attention of Gibbs as he stood just a few steps away from them, looking out at the ice around them.

"I reckon I seen my fair share," Gibbs answered, thinking back on what he was saying. "It happens on rare occasion. At the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash of light shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it, some claim to have seen it that ain't. Some say-"

Cut off before he could finish, Pintel jumped in excitedly, "It signals when a soul comes back to this world, from the dead!" Pausing as he suddenly received a glare from Gibbs, he added, "sorry."

Looking back at Will with the chart now rolled up, Barbossa said, "trust me, young Master Turner, it's not gettin' to the land of the dead that's the problem. It's gettin' back."

That thought was left to linger in her mind as she wondered just what that meant. Surely if the chart gave them a path there, it would lead them back as well. If not, she supposed it would be a long time spent locked out of the rest of the world. Perhaps not the worst case scenario out there if Jack was back at her side.

* * *

_Lena's Journal – July 23, 1729_

_I have never disliked a trip as much as I do this one. After spending several days in the bitter cold, we have finally started to see an improvement. And it seems that Barbossa has a clear idea of how to get there, though the rest of us seem to be left in the dark as to how to get there. Going to the end of the earth truly is starting to feel like a one-way trip. We'll be stuck at sea forever._

_And the company leaves much to be desired. I hate how far away I feel from Lizzy. To have such a close friend nearby with no way to speak is killing me. Anything we do talk about is superficial at best. Of course, Mr. Gibbs is always there to talk to and there is never a shortage of stories for him to tell. One I have surprisingly enjoyed speaking to is Barbossa. While I must admit that the man has a flare for dramatics, not that I would say such a thing to him, his peculiar sense of humor has kept some light in this trip._

_I can only imagine how Jack will react to know that I get along surprisingly well with his traitorous first mate. Barbossa is willing to take the risks needed to find him though. How can I not agree with that course of action when it's the same as what I am willing to do?_

* * *

With time, the weather had improved, passing back into comfortable temperatures as they found their ship sailing through calm waters. The night was clear as countless starts were seen overhead. It was odd almost, how little was happening. Almost. Something that was happening, though Lena did her best to stay out of it, was troubled water in Elizabeth and Will's relationship. She had noticed the strain between them growing in the weeks and she couldn't help but think back to her own thoughts that haunted her at times.

It had been going on since they were attacked by the kraken, when Jack had been taken from them. At first, Lena had pushed it aside, assuming it was just another form of grief she was seeing, like everyone else had been dealing with. But it didn't seem to improve with time. She had caught a few conversations between them, if they could even be called conversations. It wasn't just her that Elizabeth wasn't talking to. She ended her conversations with Will short as well.

Tonight seemed to be no different. She and Elizabeth had been on deck, minding their own business as they stayed in their own space. It was during this quiet peace that she heard Will walk up to Elizabeth and she couldn't help but wonder if he knew she was close enough to hear. Not moving from her seat on the deck, she remained in the shadows of the mast, listening, even if she knew she shouldn't.

"How long do we continue not talking?" Will asked as he stopped behind her.

Elizabeth's answer was almost too quiet to hear as she said, "once we rescue Jack everything will be fine."

"When we rescue Jack?" Will repeated and Lena could almost imagine his face in the conversation.

When she heard footsteps follow, Lena took a chance, glancing over as she saw Elizabeth walk away.

Everything seemed to revolve around finding Jack. Moving back to her spot hidden from sight, Lena sighed as she pulled her knees up, resting her head on them. She hated those thoughts in her head. The doubts. The idea that Elizabeth did love Jack. Worse yet, the idea that Jack returned those feelings somehow. Eyes pressed tight, she ignored the tears building as she tried to calm her mind.

One thing still remained though. That fear that she would find out the truth soon, and it wasn't a truth she wanted.

Why was being in love with Jack Sparrow so difficult?

"For what we want most, there is a cost must be paid in the end."

Startled by Tia Dalma's sudden words, Lena jumped up, bumping her head on the mast as she peered around it, spotting her speaking to Will. She didn't have time to contemplate her words however as Will's urgent shouting caught more of her attention.

After running to the stern, where Barbossa stood steering the ship, he yelled "Barbossa! Ahead!"

"What's ahead?" Lena asked, mostly to herself in alarm as she glanced towards the front of the ship, not seeing much in the dark and from the distance.

"Aye, we're good and lost now," Barbossa replied with a grin, proud of that statement.

Catching the conversation, Elizabeth repeated, "lost?"

"For certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found," Barbossa explained. "Elseways, everyone would know where it was."

"We're gaining speed!" Gibbs called out.

As if it were nothing, Barbossa replied, "aye."

Lena looked at him in alarm, wondering how he could possibly be so calm about all of this. "This will work?" she asked Barbossa, though she had no idea what "this" was aside from it was something that was pulling them ahead.

His reply was a nod and laughing which did nothing to convince her, but he had gotten them this far.

Will dashed forward, shouting as he went. "To stations! All hands, to stations! Hard to port, gather way!"

Immediately, the crew scrambled to their feet, coming out from the lower deck and rushing to get the ship under control, trying to slow it down. They didn't get far before Barbossa followed.

"Nay! Belay that! Let her run straight and true!"

At the captain's orders, everyone dropped what they were doing, though reluctantly. With nothing to do but wait and see, Lena, along with the rest of the crew moved towards the front of the boat to see what they approached.

As she looked out before them, she felt that drop in her gut as she took in the giant waterfall they had a perfect path to. Stretched out as far as she could see, there was no end in sight as it blended into the night. There would be no avoiding it. Fear in her eyes, she looked back at Barbossa.

"This fall is on course?" There was no disguising the panic she felt as she looked from Barbossa back towards the falls, receiving all the agreement she needed. Even if it weren't, she had a feeling there was no going back at that point.

"You've doomed us all!" Elizabeth shouted, rounding on Barbossa as she realized what he was leading them into.

Barbossa walked up to her, grabbing her face as he said, "don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again and these be the last friendly words you'll hear."

"Tie her off!" Will shouted as he raced across the ship, the crew following as they tried to change direction to keep the ship from going over.

Throughout all the running, Lena stayed in her spot, gripping the railing as she watched the ship continue getting closer and closer to the fall. She had chosen to believe that this was the course they needed, trusting in Barbossa's navigations. She might as well continue believing through this. And if it didn't work, she supposed that she wouldn't have to worry much longer.

"Hard to port!" Elizabeth shouted, command followed through as the ship turned, facing the side. But it did nothing to change their course. Pulling strong, the current continued to drag them forward, racing towards the inevitable.

"Hold on!" Will shouted as they reached the edge.

Following through, Lena held on tight to the railing, arms wrapped around as much as she could. The last thing she saw before she pressed her eyes closed was the edge of the water, tumbling over the falls in a roaring rush, drowning out all other noise as the volume of it pounded on her ears.

And a moment later, they were tipping over the edge. Screaming as she lost her footing, the ground beneath her suddenly at a new angle, she could do nothing but hold on as they plunged down, swallowed up by the raging waters and blinding mists at the bottom.


	3. Chapter 3

The sand under her feet felt unsteady as Lena watched the boat near them just as a familiar figure stepped out onto land. Just as she remembered him, Jack walked towards the crew as if nothing had changed. Still dressed as he had been on the Pearl, despite missing his hat, he looked every bit of the crazy captain she knew him to be.

At the sight of him, the crew raced forward, yelling as they did, but Lena didn't move an inch. The world faded out as their yells were muffled by the own sound in her mind. She stepped forward, eyes never leaving him as she struggled to take a breath, as if her lungs couldn't get enough air. It was a feeling she had become familiar with in the past couple months, just before her eyes started to blur from the tears.

Fighting past an almost lightheaded feeling, she stepped forward as her face crumpled, processing so many emotions as she realized everything had truly worked. With each step she could, she began moving faster, stumbling over the sand as she struggled to see through the tears in her eyes. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she sped up, eyes glued to Jack as he spoke to Gibbs.

Nothing else mattered as she ran into him, not caring how fast she had been going, as she wrapped her arms around him. Try as she might, she couldn't stop the cry that escaped her as she clung to him, holding as tight as she could. "Jack!" she cried as she clung to him desperately, afraid to let ago. Afraid she would pull away and lose him again. "You're really here," she choked out as she pressed her face to his chest, muffling her words against his shirt as she said it.

Jack chuckled as he placed his arms around her, holding her tight as rested his chin on her head. "This is a bit of a change."

Even if she didn't know what he meant, she didn't care at that moment when she knew he was there. That was all that mattered. She clenched her fists into his shirt despite him pushing her back slightly. Reluctant as she was, she eventually let go of him as he rested his hands on her shoulders, looking her over.

"A nice improvement, even if a bit emotional," he commented with his trademark grin, looking down only at her with a look she hadn't quite seen before.

Lena couldn't help but be even more confused and almost insulted. She could only imagine just how much he had gone through and what had changed during the months trapped. Swallowing as she looked up at him, she took a moment to look over at him before she registered the silence lingering nearby. Looking over, she spotted the entire crew watching as she flushed, embarrassed at the scene she had just made. There was little to do now though.

Finally, the silence was broken as Barbossa stepped forward. "Jack Sparrow."

Jack shifted to look at him, dropping his hands from Lena as he did. "Ah, Hector. It's been too long, hasn't it?"

As he stepped away from her, moving towards Barbossa, Lena stepped back slightly, falling in line by Gibbs. She shouldn't have expected to stay by his side after finally finding him, but she had to admit to herself that she didn't like the empty feeling that followed as she let him go.

"Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me," Barbossa said with a smirk, almost as if he weren't bothered by that fact.

A pause followed as he gave no response before finally saying, "no I didn't," almost like a child in denial before he walked on. "Ah, Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

At the strange comment, Lena shared a look with the others. It seemed she wasn't the only one thrown by the statement.

"He thinks we're a hallucination," Will said, voicing what everyone was thinking, as he stood in his spot further down the line.

At his words, Jack turned his attention to Will, walking the rest of the way to him. "William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one."

"No," Will said before Jack continued, not giving him a chance to say more.

"Then you wouldn't be here. So you can't be here. Q.E.D. you're not really here."

Lena ran up to him, distressed and unsure of how to convince him otherwise. She had travelled so far, doing so much, and now that he was in front of her again, he didn't even believe them. "We're not hallucinations Jack. I'm right here," she cried as she grabbed his arms, looking up at him. She didn't understand how he could think any of this was fake.

"Ah, but I've seen this before, you and I," he said with a wave between them. "So as lovely as it is to have you here, you always show up eventually."

Lena's grip on his arm tightened as her the feeling in her chest did as well, heart clenching at how difficult it must have been for him. "But this _hasn't_ happened before. Jack," she pleaded as she finished, as if she could will him to see the truth in her eyes.

Jack ran a hand through her hair as he looked at her, but didn't say anything in reply. He simply stood there, a torn look on his face, matching her own.

"Jack, this is real, we're here," Elizabeth said as she pushed her way through the group, speaking to Jack for the first time.

And all at once, Lena remembered all her doubts and fears as she heard her voice. In the silence that followed, Lena was almost too afraid to see the look on Jack's face, choosing to keep her eyes focused on his chest. She might just shatter then and there if anything turned out to be true. It wasn't until she felt Jack's hands slide down her arms, tightening, that she finally looked back at him.

She didn't know what his look meant, but it was almost fearful as he looked at Elizabeth before his eyes flickered back down the line. With Lena still in his grip, he tugged her along, sliding his hand down to grab her own as he backtracked to Gibbs.

Jack slid up to his first mate's side as he asked him, as if for clarity, "the locker, you say?"

"Aye," Gibbs confirmed while sharing a concerned look with Lena.

Elizabeth hadn't stopped when he failed to reply. Following after them, she said, "we've come to rescue you."

Jack rounded on her suddenly, surprising Lena from the tension and anger in his voice. "Have you, now? That's very kind of you. But seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

"I see my ship," Barbossa said as he stepped forward, rising to the challenge as he pointed to the Pearl, "right there."

Peering around him, Jack looked out towards the water, scanning it with all the dramatics one would expect as he said, "can't spot it, must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl."

Lena couldn't help herself as she tried to stifle a laugh with her hand, amused by the banter between then. It seemed she was the only one amused however. Everyone began stepping towards him just as he stepped away, moving to leave them on the beach, though he wasted no time in grabbing Lena's hand again, bringing her along.

"Jack," Will called first as he chased after the captain. "Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman."

Jumping in, Elizabeth continued, "he's taking over the seas."

"The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called," Tia Dalma finished as he was surrounded on all sides, reasons being thrown at him.

"Leave you people alone for a minute and look what's happened," Jack said with a flourish, "everything's gone to pot."

"Aye, Jack," Gibbs said in agreement, jumping in to make him see reason. "The world needs you back something fierce."

Will reminded him then, "and you need a crew."

Jack let go of Lena as he faced the group of them, letting out his thoughts as he spoke. "Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded."

His words settled over the group, heavy as the information sunk in. The shock was clear as the pieces fell into place, eyes drifting to the last person to speak to Jack before he died. Before he was killed.

"What?" Lena asked in disbelief, horror at learning the truth. "Lizzy?" she muttered, as if it would somehow change the truth and make things better. But suddenly everything made sense, why she had been distant, not speaking to her or Will. The secret, perhaps even the guilt.

Lena felt like her whole world was breaking again. Everything Jack had been through and everything she had gone through; it was all because of Elizabeth. She trusted her to have her back, even when they didn't see eye to eye. Even if she feared what might have been hidden underneath, she had believed she could always trust Elizabeth. But this? Lena could hardly process that fact in her mind.

"Oh, she's not told you? You'll have loads to talk about while you're here," Jack taunted Will, pulling Lena from her head. He turned to Tia Dalma then, apparently addressing those who had tried to kill him or even simply about who could be part of the crew. "As for you."

"Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it," Tia Dalma said flirtatiously, trailing a hand down his cheek, "at the time."

"All right, fair enough, you're in," Jack conceded, making Lena feel slightly sick at the exchange, though it was hard to tell what she truly felt with so many emotions running through her.

As if catching her thoughts, Jack looked back at her. Lena could only imagine what she looked like at that point, feeling nauseous and confused, barely able to think anymore. "And of course my girl's coming," he said as he pulled her to his side, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Jack then proceeded to walk down the line, awkwardly pulling her along with him as he passed judgement.

Before Ragetti, he said, "don't need you, you scare me."

Moving on, "Gibbs, you can come."

Down again, "Marty. Cotton." Said with approval. He paused then, considering the parrot. "Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone else to talk to." His quick judgement paused as he landed in front of Tai Huang, clearly unfamiliar with him. "Who are you?"

"Tai Huang," he said then gestured to the crew behind him. "These are my men."

Considering the group before him, Jack asked, "where do your allegiances lie?"

"With the highest bidder."

"I have a ship," Jack said, perking up suddenly as he gave his offer.

And without missing a beat, Tai Huang approved. "That makes you the highest bidder."

"Good man," Jack said before he turned, addressing everyone with a shout. "Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail!" And to finish up his plans, he pulled out his compass to find a heading.

Catching a quick glance of it from her spot beside him, Lena watched as it spun continuously, no sign of stopping.

"Jack, which way ya goin', Jack?" Barbossa asked with a grin, holding the charts in hand, tapping them just as Jack the monkey jumped onto his shoulder.

It seemed that regardless of Jack's intentions, the entire crew would be coming. Without the charts, they wouldn't be getting far.

With only one boat to begin with, the first crew was sent aboard to help get it started and to make the transition back to the ship quicker. However, both captains remained on shore for the time being. It would be a quick transition with no supplies to bring along, just themselves.

Lena lingered a short distance away as she watched Jack speak to some of the crew while others sat and relaxed with no other job to do. There was so much she wanted to say and do, but she didn't know where to begin. Even with him so close, finally back in her life, she was torn. She should have realized what actually happened and tried to help. Perhaps she could have changed something. And worse yet, she hadn't trusted her own feelings. The last thing she wanted to do at the moment was speak to Elizabeth so she was trying to avoid her. Honestly, she was trying to avoid everyone as she worked through all her thoughts, trying to reach a place in her mind where it wasn't so loud.

"There's that face again," Jack said with a smirk as he walked up to her, "where you're overthinking."

Lena returned it with a weak smile. "Sorry, there's just a lot on my mind." Her voice cracked at the end and she dropped the smile. A hand flew to her mouth as she spun around, turning her back to Jack as she tried to compose herself. She was so tired of crying. She should be happy that she had found Jack! So why was she so conflicted?

"Love," was all Jack said to draw her attention before he stepped around her and pulled her to him as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I'm sorry," she cried as she broke apart in his arms, clinging tightly to him as she reminded herself that he was back. "Please don't leave again." The words were broken and breathless as she tried to say them, but it was her main thought at that moment. Even with so many other things on her mind that she wanted to say, she just wanted to know she wouldn't lose him again. He was all she had in the world and she couldn't bear to go without him.

She could feel his chest rise as he silently chuckled to himself before he kissed her head. "I've no intention of dyin' again, Lena. Don't you worry about that." And they stood there, a quiet surrounding them aside from the occasional chatter of the crew, until she was calm.

As she relaxed against him, no longer holding him like a lifeline but simply resting against him, he pulled back just enough to look down at her. "There is one thing I've been wanting that no hallucination could satisfy," Jack said with a smile that almost stopped her heart as she looked at him. And then he pulled her in, hand wrapped behind her neck as he kissed her, a kiss that certainly tried to make up for the past two months apart.


	4. Chapter 4

_Lena’s Journal - July ?_

_Does time even move while in the Locker? I don’t know if there is even a date to write down…_

_I am so tired of emotions. Every time I get close to feeling happy again, something else happens to ruin it. It’s like I haven’t had a break in months, back before we were even running from Davy Jones._

_And we finally found Jack and I have him back but other things are weighing me down. I’m ecstatic to have him back, but I don’t think it will truly sink in until I’m able to properly talk to him. I need to know what really happened that day, if he is willing to tell me._

_I just can’t believe that Elizabeth would do something like that. To condemn him to death and to put me through all of that. I don’t even know where to begin with that. Eventually I will have to speak to her, but I don’t know if I will ever want to._

_Once we are at sea, I will hopefully have a chance to speak with Jack properly. Right now, he is too busy fighting with Barbossa for the title of Captain. I imagine it will get worse before anything is settled between them. And then I can finally settle what is on my mind._

* * *

A calm sea surrounded the Black Pearl as the wind pushed it along the water. It was a strange fact considering that there hadn’t been a single breeze on the island where they had found Jack, so Lena was amazed that they could move at all.

Nonetheless, without hindrance, the Pearl was moving, though the occasional look she caught from Jack or Barbossa while they were preparing to set off had told her that they didn’t have much clue as to a direction. And after that, the tension built. Any command Barbossa gave, Jack repeated a second later. Seeing where it was going, Lena chose to give Jack and herself space as she assisted the crew with the lines, securing them as needed and adjusting the canvases.

There was one problem that wasn’t too difficult to avoid either, and that was Elizabeth. She had made herself scarce after they had set sail, and Lena didn’t blame her. No doubt she wasn’t the only one feeling bitter after finding out the truth, regardless of why it had been done. While it might have been true that it had saved their lives, Lena would be hard pressed to see it that way.

It felt like Elizabeth had betrayed her in the worst possible way. All their years of trust were shattered. She didn’t know how to move past that. Elizabeth had been the one she relied on and trusted without doubt in Port Royal. It’s what made her consider her family. She would rarely go more than a few days without seeing her. They had been inseparable in a way. So to have fallen so far, it left a hollow feeling inside.

Just as she had with Jack, she had been willing to risk it all to save Elizabeth as well. It had only been a year before she had proven that. None of that had changed. Even when angry with her, she would never turn her back on Elizabeth, even if she wished she could. It would have made things less complicated.

Until she had the heart to confront her, when everything wasn’t so raw, she would just need to continue giving her space.

Not everything was bad being back on the ship. She couldn’t deny that it felt like home, being back aboard the Pearl. Being able to help out on a ship she was familiar with. The feeling was a contrast to what she had felt on Sao Feng’s ship. It was foreign, unfamiliar, and had been a tense trip. Even now, Tai Huang and his men still on board, she felt more at ease even with the distrust for them lingering. It was more than just being on the Black Pearl. It was the presence of a certain captain that made things easier.

At the thought of him, Lena couldn’t help but slide her eyes in his direction, smiling to herself at the sight. Across the ship, she could see him parading after Barbossa, getting in his face occasionally as they continued to argue over who was giving orders. Though it wasn’t a sight she was used to, she loved it. She loved having him back. After months of denying herself the possibility, he was there in front of her, flesh and bone.

It was embarrassing to think about telling him just how much she had missed him. But she also wanted to repeat those simple words she had told him all those months ago. The words he never said a thing about.

That would have to wait however. A moment in private, once the crew was hidden away, or perhaps they would need to hide away from them. She didn’t know or care which way it went. Once they were well on their way though, she would have the time with him her heart had been yearning for.

* * *

The sky was beginning to fill with stars as Lena sat on the deck, eyes drawn up as she tried to trace the constellations. However, the star map above her wasn’t one she recognized. Still, it was peaceful to watch them as the quiet started to settle over the ship. Most of the crew were still out, but with the day over, they would be going below deck to rest while they could. Lena had to wonder if either captain would call it quits though. Neither seemed likely to give up command, even for a few hours, even though there were others to watch over night.

Lena could feel the day weighing down on her. Despite trying, her eyes refused to stay open as she looked up. Every few minutes, she startled awake, jerking as she drifted off. She was reluctant to move though, unsure where to go. She didn’t want to risk going to the captain’s cabin and start another argument between Jack and Barbossa, or who knows what sort of embarrassing predicament if Barbossa walked in instead of Jack. It was easier to just avoid it all together. But she also didn’t want to head below deck without knowing what Jack planned on doing for the night.

And so she sat there, gaze occasionally switching between the crew, the stars, and Jack.

“Planning on sleepin’ on deck tonight?”

Startled by the voice, Lena looked up dazedly at Jack’s face grinning down at her. She hadn’t even realized she was tired enough to fall asleep like that, plus it was completely dark now, meaning she had been asleep for at least a decent amount of time.

“No,” Lena mumbled as she yawned. “I was waiting for you.”

Jack’s face softened as he reached out a hand and easily pulled her up. As she stumbled, too tired to catch herself from the motion, he placed a hand on her arm, balancing her as he laughed. “Let’s get you to bed then.”

Lena let him lead the way as she reluctantly moved her feet to his pace. That little bit of walking was enough to wake her up enough to see their destination. The captain’s cabin was ahead of them, a relief after all her worrying. She couldn’t help but scan for Barbossa, wondering if he was aware or alright with her and Jack taking it, know he still claimed himself as captain.

To her surprise, she spotted Barbossa out on deck, eyes lingering over the pair for a few seconds before they shifted towards the ocean. The wheel remained lightly in his grasp but he paid little mind to where they were going, the weather unlikely to push them off course. There wasn’t a doubt in her mind though, he knew they were taking the cabin.

The two had either settled matters already, or a miracle had happened and Barbossa had given it up without argument. An impossibility, surely. For all the days spent speaking to him and in his company, she not seen Barbossa give in, not unless his somewhat questionable morals somehow directed him otherwise.

There was little point in worry over it. She could take the gift as it was and hope for the best.

A few steps later, they entered the cabin she hadn’t seen in months, thinking back to the last time she had seen it, blown through and destroyed by cannons and the kraken.

Yet, the room before her showed no signs of battle. It was just as she remembered. If not a little less organized, most likely from whatever he had been doing to pass the time by himself. Maps, though useless at the moment, were scattered on the desk. Various items were tipped across it as well. Empty bottles of rum, forgotten on the table and floor. Taking a deep breath, she took in the scent that was distinctly like Jack. A smile spread across her face as she relaxed on the bed, watching Jack as he removed his coat, draping it across a chair before he made his way to the bed.

A wolfish grin was on his face as he pushed her back on the bed, giving him space to sit beside her. “Any reason you were waiting up for me?” he whispered as he hovered over her.

Lena giggled as she looked up at him, smiling even more as her chest warmed, missing these moments with him. “Not for what you’re thinking. I just wanted you with me.”

“While I can appreciate your company after being denied anything but my own, I must admit I missed the feeling of you as well,” Jack said as he ran a hand up her side suggestively. His eyes seemed to glow in the light of the lantern as he looked at her.

Lena pulled him towards her as she closed the distance, kissing him with all she could. “Don’t think I didn’t miss this as well, but it wasn’t that simple. I thought you were gone. Forever.”

“Don’t worry, death can’t even keep a hold on me,” Jack joked as he continued running his hand down her side.

Lena sat up, pushing him up so they were both sitting as she frowned at his joking. “Do you have any idea how I felt after you had-” she cut herself off, unable to say that last word, even with him in front of her.

Jack didn’t response at first, looking at her with that unreadable look that she could never decipher, unsure what he would say next. “While I was in the Locker,” Jack started, proving to confuse her as she looked at him, unsure where he was going with those words. “I had myself for company. Not that I’m too bad for company,” he joked, catching a slight laugh from Lena as he smirked, before continuing, “but not another soul was on that island. It’s a really not time when there’s no ending. Not like being marooned. But then you would show up. Again and again. Just to disappear after a few words. I had a lot of time to think. Never missed much in my life, but you I missed. So, I can imagine what you felt.”

For a man who rarely took anything seriously, it still startled her when he was serious with her. His words settled over her as she bit her lip, eyes drawn together as she looked at him. She didn’t let the thoughts sit for long before she leaned forward, throwing her arms around him tightly. As he held her just as tightly, she said nothing, just remained there as she enjoyed the comfort of having him there, hopefully doing the same for him as well.

“I won’t disappear on you,” Lena said as she held him tighter before she pulled away, far enough to look into those brown eyes she had missed so much. “What I said all those months ago was true. I love you.”

A heartbeat passed before he spoke. “Imagine my surprise to find someone crazy enough to trust me, despite everything I’ve put you through.” Jack smirked as she shook his head slightly. “You might’ve done the impossible.”

Lena smiled bittersweetly at him, not expecting the words returned, though she didn’t know what she expected as a reply either. “I know what I’ve gotten into, Jack,” she reminded him, and perhaps even herself, thinking back to her decision all those months ago, agreeing to take any kind of relationship she could get from him, never expecting much in return. “I’m happy to give you my love, but I don’t need some commitment from you.”

“And it’s never been something I would promise, but you might be worth it.”

She could hardly breathe as she looked at him, an open look on his face with that damn smirk that could kill her. She wouldn’t dare take those words as she wanted them to, knowing too well how that had turned out before. With a forced breath and smile, she rolled her eyes. “I wouldn’t force that on you.”

“Lena,” Jack said earnestly. “You’re the only woman I thought of while stuck out there. One of the only people in general that crossed my mind.” Before he finished, he rolled his own eyes as he grabbed her shoulders. “Just take what I’m offering you.” 

Lena could feel her heart speeding up as she locked her eyes on his, hardly able to think past what he was saying. Regardless of what he said though, she couldn’t risk it. The first time had been hard enough before she let go of society’s expectations. New ones had taken their place, while simultaneously building a wall to protect her, to keep her from expecting too much from Jack. Because that was always the biggest problem. She wanted more than she could get.

She couldn’t deny that she wanted all of Jack. She already had to share his attention with the Pearl and the crew, his love of the sea, and that wouldn’t change. But then there were the other ladies, the ones he would flirt and disappear with during the night at port. And then that twisted feeling in her gut kicked in, making her sick. And it only got worse as time went on. If she didn’t think about it, if she didn’t consider him hers, then she could pretend it would hurt less.

That’s not what he was saying though. It went against everything she had carefully constructed around her heart. And it would shatter her if she wasn’t careful.

Cringing as she took a breath, she told him while fighting the urge to avoid his eyes, “I can’t do that.”

“Why not?”

“Because,” she struggled with her words, unsure how to put her thoughts into words without causing problems between them. The fact was that there was nothing she could truthfully say that wasn’t painful. But after months of not seeing each other, added to other issues that had never been discussed, it was no surprise that there was so much she felt needed to be said. “Because I can’t take being disappointed again.”

Jack nodded as he watched her pull her eyes down and sigh.

This wasn’t how the night was supposed to go. In a way, she had to admit he was right. She could have just accepted his words even if she didn’t believe them, but she couldn’t lie either. “Let’s just enjoy our night,” she muttered as she looked towards him. “Sorry I ruined it.”

Jack shook his head, easily sliding back into his usual attitude as if nothing happened. It amazed her how he could act like nothing ever bothered him. His lack of reply told her that wasn’t the case however, though she was left to wonder just what he was thinking.

“I wouldn’t say ruined, but,” he trailed off as he leaned towards her, a cheeky grin on his face, “you can always make it up to me if you insist.”

“You’re terrible,” Lena said with a laugh, gracing him with a small smile despite it all, as she pushed his shoulder playfully. It’s what she loved about him though. Regardless of how dragged down she got, stuck in her mind and overthinking her feelings, he was there to pull her out of it and they could just disappear. She could just pretend like they didn’t exist for a while when he was around. But if she needed to, she knew he would listen and let her work out anything she needed to as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Each step was weighted down by her thoughts as Lena made her way across the ship. She had already gone through countless versions of the conversation in her head, but none of them made her dread the real thing any less.

Elizabeth sat in front of her as she stopped, looking at her for a moment before she dropped down beside her without a word. Rather than looking at her, Lena kept her eyes on the same direction as Elizabeth, looking over everything on the other side of the ship. Unsure how to begin, she stayed there in silence, letting it settle unfortunately into an awkward tension, though unintentional.

The air between them had never felt so suffocating, a sad comparison to all the times that had come before it.

"I don't know if I can forgive you for what you did to Jack," Lena started softly, running her fingers over the wood beneath her absentmindedly, "but I want to try."

Elizabeth finally moved then, turning to sit cross-legged, facing Lena. "Hurting you was never my intention, but we would have been killed by the kraken otherwise," she defended. "I am sorry you had to go through that, though."

Lena shook her head, not caring for her words. "You don't know that for certain. Yet, it was after Jack, but once we made it to land-"

Elizabeth cut her off, "If we made it. You know how long it took to get there. With no where to run?" she let her question hang, knowing well what would have happened.

"I know, Lizzy," she snapped, though she didn't know if she was angry at Elizabeth for the question or herself for knowing she was right. Her voice quieted again when she continued. "That doesn't change how hard it was."

"And I am sorry. I guess I had hoped it wouldn't be so bad for you. I didn't realize just how close you had gotten to Jack. It's surprising."

"Could you imagine part from Will forever?" Lena asked suddenly, knowing she needed to let her know just how she felt about Jack, otherwise Elizabeth would stubbornly keep up her side of the argument forever.

"No, it was hard enough when I knew he was on the Dutchman. I couldn't imagine such a thing," Elizabeth confessed, and as she sat there, the look of confusion at the question turned into understanding. "You love him that much?"

Even though she could hear the slight disbelief from Elizabeth, there was that look of acceptance as well as Lena nodded, laughing to herself as she considered the words she was about to say. "I know he's certainly not the type of gentleman we spoke about growing up, the kind society would have picked out for us, but he's better than that." While it wasn't a conversation that had often in recent years, they had spent enough time as teenagers speaking about some of the men in town and what life would be like in the future. And Jack Sparrow would certainly not fit into any of those previous images in her mind.

The skeptical look on Elizabeth's face gave Lena a good idea of what she was thinking, something very different to her own. "I understand your feelings," she said tentatively, "but he's betrayed us numerous times. You are still willing to trust him? For each time he helped us, he's gone behind our backs the next."

"He hasn't betrayed me," Lena snapped quickly in his defense, fists clenched as she glared at Elizabeth. Regardless of what he had done to her and Will or anyone else for that matter, it was never the came with her. "I've always been safe with him, so _yes,_ I can trust him. I always have and that hasn't changed."

"I know that," Elizabeth said as she grabbed Lena's hands, pleading with her, "but I worry about you. I'm happy he's back, but is staying here the best option after all this is done?"

"What would you have me do?" Lena retorted, knowing well that she had few options. "What even can you do? After all this, after the Brethren Court, after dealing with Beckett, will any of us be able to go back to a normal life and not have to worry about an arrest showing up at any given moment?"

"My father will help take care of that," Elizabeth supplied, belief in her words though Lena couldn't agree completely.

She slowly shook her head. "Some of that is out of his control. I am beyond his protection so long as I have that conviction of piracy over me. But I'm fine with that," she urged, hoping Elizabeth understand what she was saying. "I enjoy this life more than I could have imagined." As she thought over all the things she'd done and seen since first leaving Port Royal, she couldn't stop the smile that formed. It had started with what she believed to be a one-time trip, a crazy adventure while rescuing Elizabeth, but it turned into so much more.

"I've been to so many different corners of the earth and seen so many fascinating sights. It's exhilarating, especially when not running towards a single goal. You've been with us to Singapore, but imagine going all over Europe as well, down Africa. All these places with nothing stopping us from really taking it all in. It's been the best time of my life."

"There will be no convincing you, will there?" Elizabeth commented, a small smile on her face reflected Lena's as she took in her friend's words. "I certainly miss your company. Port Royal hasn't been the same. Plus I could have used your help with the wedding," she teased lightly.

"Yes, while I do regret missing your wedding, I don't think I could risk showing up either. Another arrest would ruin the next one as well," Lena reminded her as she relaxed, feeling the tension finally leaving the space between them. While she doubted her earlier feelings of betrayal and hurt wouldn't resurface, it wasn't enough to burry her and keep her away from her friend.

A bittersweet smile was on Elizabeth's face as she flung her arms around Lena, pulling her forward. "Oh, Lena, I wish I could have spared you all that pain, but I'm glad you're happy and you have Jack back."

"As am I," Lena said, holding Elizabeth as well, glad to have not just Jack back but Elizabeth as well.

* * *

If it weren't for the fact that the Black Pearl seemed to be perpetually trapped in this other world, life would almost seem to be going well. Aside from the severely dwindling supplies and a constant feeling of being lost at sea. So, perhaps not well, but tolerable. One thing that had been going well however was everything between Lena and Jack. Ever since his rescue, Lena couldn't help but think that there were many more times where he was openly affectionate. In a way, he had always been due to his constantly flirting and teasing, but he had taken to keeping her nearby, wrapping his arms around her while on deck and still giving orders. While she loved every second of it, she had to admit it was a strange change.

That behavior is what led to their current position at the helm, Jack standing with one hand on the wheel and the other around Lena. They might not have been doing much, but it didn't stop Lena from noticing Barbossa's reaction as he periodically caught sight of them, which would then be proceeded by a roll of his eyes. As Jack pulled her closer, she caught a snicker from him that made her believe he was keeping up the act more to annoy his previous first mate rather than anything else.

Trying to ignore Jack's occasional attention to her, as hard as it was at times when he would lean over and whisper to her or begin trailing hands across her stomach or kiss the side of her neck, she tried to keep her focus elsewhere. Such as catching the next time she heard Barbossa scoff at them. "Do you have something against showing affection, _Captain_ Barbossa?" she teased, earning a sharp squeeze from Jack at the title.

"I'd have hoped you being of such refined upbringing would practice better manners and utilize the privacy you've been given." As he spoke, Barbossa faced them completely, all dramatics as he swept his arm towards them.

"Thad be my influence," Jack teased as he let go of the wheel, pulling Lena in front of him so he could wrap both arms around her. "I'm just irresistible," he finished with a smirk towards Barbossa.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Some would disagree."

"Well, I agree with Jack," Lena added with a cheeky grin. "But I will try not to disgust you in the future."

Jack, however, seemed to take that as a challenge instead. "Where would be the fun in that?" he teased, whispering in her ear as he ran his hand across her side, causing her to laugh.

With an elbow to his gut, Jack loosened his hold enough for her to step forward. "Whatever you're thinking, forget it," she said, laughing as she looked back at Jack.

"The crew would appreciate it, as would I," Barbossa drawled drying as he peered at the pair.

"Wait," Lena spun around suddenly as a thought struck her. "Is that why you gave up the cabin?" she said, almost mortified at the thought, sure that she was blushing at the idea that Barbossa wanted to keep her and Jack's alone time just that, alone.

Unamused eyes fell on her as Barbossa shot back, "a necessity, I'm sure, if I recall correctly Jack's _previous_ actions. I doubt he's changed much with you constantly present."

If she hadn't been before, she was sure she was red-faced now as she threw her hands up in surrender to the conversation, eager to get out of it. "Forget I even brought it up. I liked it better when you two were fighting amongst yourselves over this. Consider me out of this," she said before she quickly retreated down the stairs, doing her best to ignore the laughter she could hear, certainly at her expense.

* * *

_Lena's Journal – July 29, 1729 possibly?_

_I am starting to believe that the map is useless. It might have led us here, but maybe we needed a different map to get out. In which case, we are stuck here forever. Forever will be short though if we all starve to death soon. Things to look forward to._

_On the plus side, Lizzy and I finally had a moment to talk. While I wouldn't say things are great, it is better than before. Hopefully I will be able to talk to her one day without thinking about what she did._

* * *

Lena sat at the table in the captain's quarters. It was her preferred spot to write, rather than trying to uncover Jack's always chaotic desk. She didn't get far in writing when she heard a building commotion on deck. Abandoning the journal, she left the room, quickly going towards the gathered crew. Peering towards the sea, people were lining up along both sides of the ship, watching in an unsettling silence as something seemed to hold their attention.

Taking a spot beside Gibbs, she looked down, suddenly understanding the odd mood across the ship. Boats, as far as she could see, floated beside them, carrying lost souls as they passed from their life. It was a sobering sight, surely. She couldn't help but wonder what sort of fate had fallen on these people, both young and old, all moving towards the same end.

"It's my father, we've made it back. Father here, look here!"

Elizabeth's words suddenly drew Lena's attention as she looked at her friend in alarm before scanning for the man she called to. As she spotted him, just as he did the same with Elizabeth, she could feel her heart break for her friend.

Governor Swann had always been a good man, even welcoming Lena as a part of their family while in Port Royal. No one could say he wasn't a caring man, and he took his position seriously, looking out for the people of Port Royal as best he could. Lena had cared for him in a way, even if her interactions had been limited. But having been around the Swanns for so long, she knew what this meant for Elizabeth. She was always close to her father, being the only parent she had left.

"Elizabeth, we're not back," Jack said solemnly as he stopped beside her.

Elizabeth couldn't accept what he was saying though as she continued calling, trying to get his attention. "Father!"

Slowly, as if just realizing there was a world outside his boat, Governor Swann looked towards the ship, "Elizabeth, are you dead?"

Shaking her head, Elizabeth answered with a cry to her voice, "no, no."

"I think I am," he replied, making Lena's heart break for her friend.

"No, you can't be!" Elizabeth cried, hanging over the railing to look down at him.

As Elizabeth followed after her father, Lena couldn't bring herself to move. Nothing she did would help her friend when her own attempts weren't working either. She helplessly looked at Jack, though she knew without him saying it; there was little any of them could do. Reading the expression on her face, he slowly shook his head before he stepped closer to her and pulled her in, letting her lean against him as they listened to everything happening. While his arms around her seemed to give little comfort, it seemed minuscule compared to everything weighing on them.

"There was this chest, you see," her father explained, almost dazed, not noticing his daughter's distress. "And a heart. At the time it seemed so important."

Ignoring his words, Elizabeth continued shouting for him. "Come aboard!"

Her father continued, "I learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. Sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for."

As his words settled over the crew, Lena noticed Jack's hold tighten. As she looked up at him, she could see something was running through his mind, making her almost afraid to ask. She pushed the thought to the back of her mind though, focusing on Elizabeth.

"Someone cast a line!" she called, with Marty following through, handing her a rope. Tossing the line did nothing. Her father merely ignored it, as if it weren't even there.

"Take the line!" she shouted again, trying her best to get him to grab it.

All he did was look up at her. And heartbreakingly, he said, "Elizabeth, I'm so proud of you."

"Father, the line, take the line!" Elizabeth yelled, dashing across the ship, following after her father as his boat continued drifting.

Seeing the frantic movement, Lena stepped away from Jack, following after Elizabeth as things escalated.

"She must not leave the ship!" Tia Dalma shouted, and quick to respond, Will grabbed Elizabeth before she could get to far.

Struggling against his hold, Elizabeth continued yelling, "Father, come back with us! I won't leave you!"

"Elizabeth," Will said, holding her as she struggled still.

"I'll give your love to your mother, shall I?" At her father's last words, Elizabeth stopped moving, watching him one last time as he moved farther away, before she turned around, clinging to Will.

"Is there a way?" Will asked quietly to Tia Dalma.

Shaking her head slowly, she replied, "him at peace."

A silence fell over the ship then, heavy from the emotions still lingering. Though Lena wished to help Elizabeth, she knew it was best to leave that to Will. With nothing else to do, she looked back to where Jack stood, still a short distance behind everyone else. She would speak to him eventually, but that could wait. Enough had gone on tonight.


End file.
